Natsume Izayoi
is the eighth and final member of the Rune Angel Troupe and pilots the Papillon Chaser. She was a princess of the Arms Alliance who initially appeared as an enemy before joining the Luxiole's crew during the fight against the Three Marquis. She is the character counterpart of Chitose Karasuma, while her Emblem Frame shares a similar role to Forte. Appearance Before joining the Rune Angel Wing, Natsume wore a traditional Arms Alliance dress with primarily red colors with gold trims. Over the dress is a light purple jacket with a green brooch that covers most of her upper body. When Natsume is made an official member of the Rune Angel Wing, her red dress is replaced with the custom-made uniform with matching colors to the rest of her team. While her costume may have changed, the most notable visual aspects of Natsume remain the same, first and foremost being her oversized sleeves that go past her hands and the two green butterfly hairpins. The front portion of her hair form two "drills" while on the side, they are looped around her hairpins. On her forehead is a mark that functions as the origin of her hereditary barrier ability. At the end of the series, Natsume has decided to abandon her tradition of hiding skin and has taken a much lighter clothing with a more conventional dress. History Natsume was born into the royal house of Izayoi, the ruling power of the Arms Alliance that consists of the planets Cudgel, Pike, and Hatchet. She was the oldest of 5 daughters of Karatachi and Akebi Izayoi and the 25th in line for the throne. Natsume had previously despised the notion of becoming a princess as she did not want for her sole identity to be known as the princess of the Arms Alliance and preferred to be treated as an individual. She was most frequently found with her caretaker, Genievres who she viewed as her only friend. Natsume made her first appearance in Kazuya's ending in Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira from the 2nd-disc content of Mugen Kairo no Kagi where she bumped into Chitose on Magiic. Mugen Kairo no Kagi After the Luxiole's crew returned from the Central Globe in ABSOLUTE after their reassignment into the UPW, they quickly ran into a contingent of Arms Alliance ships that started attacking them. With the newly made commander Coco unsure of how to take action, subcommander Tapio maneuvered the ship to safety where they had no choice but to fight back and the Angel Wing was deployed to fight against the fleet of the Arms Alliance. With the first wave of ships defeated, Natsume personally took to the field with a second wave of ships and her own Emblem Frame, the Papillon Chaser to fight back. Natsume and her fleet are swiftly defeated and her damaged Emblem Frame was brought into the Luxiole's Hangar while she herself was taken in by the Luxiole. While she was struggling with the security team, Kazuya approached her and asked the guards to not be so harsh on her and she declared that she will only communicate through Kazuya as she wasn't too keen on befriending others. While the Luxiole's crew had their doubts, they were surprised to find out that Natsume truly is a princess of the Arms Alliance and that their meddling with NEUE politics goes against what they're supposed to do as operatives of the UPW. However, the question of how to continue soon became clear when a messenger from Seldar informs them that the allied planets along with Seldar have been taken over by the Arms Alliance. Kazuya pays Natsume a visit in her temporary room to get some information from her but he only sees that Natsume has been misinformed of the entire situation because as far as she was concerned, the Arms Alliance were "liberating" the other planets from Seldar's "tyranny". Natsume brags that her caretaker will soon be upon them and bids the Luxiole to be prepared when he arrives to save her. Kazuya tries to correct her thinking but only gains her ire when he refuses to help her in her endeavors and is chased out of the room. Soon, an emergency transmission from Kelsie, Santa Rosa, and Soldum inform them that the Three Marquis of the Arms Alliance are behind the attacks. Soldum assigns Lily to safeguard Natsume as her royal status will be an asset they will require to come out of this situation safely. From here, the Luxiole entered combat against the Three Marquis, starting with Calvados. Natsume would not cooperate until the Luxiole was challenged by Benedictine and Kazuya's visit with some sweets accompanied by a generally more friendly conversation has her doubting her place in the scheme of things. She then discloses Benedictine's fleet formations which leads to an easy victory and begins to make friends with the rest of the Angel Wing. It would not be until the transmission with Genievres where Natsume's doubts were realized as her once friendly caretaker outright refused to obey her wishes and called her a fool to think she had an authority over him. Genievres mentioned that Benedictine's fleets' positions were compromised and the only person who would be suspected of knowing them for the Luxiole would be her, technically making her a traitor to the Arms Alliance for siding with the Luxiole. After Genievres' defeat, the Three Marquis issued their last challenge at Seldar and Natsume was able to join the fight against her former allies in the coming battle when the Papillon Chaser was fully repaired. (Natsume's route is only implemented in Eigou Kaiki no Toki's 2nd Disc when in all other routes, she only assisted in the route conflict and partook in the final fights.) During the downtime caused by the disappearance of the Three Marquis after the fight on Seldar, a small council met on how to rectify the damages caused by the Arms Alliance. Kazuya and the Angel Wing were excused while Lily, Natsume, and Coco remained behind to continue the meeting. When the three returned, the team was called to the Briefing Room where a decision was reached to have Natsume be married into the Seldar royal family by marrying Soldum. The entire team voices their opposition but Natsume silences them as she declared she was fully willing to do this to restore her people's name. Kazuya goes to talk to Natsume on backing out of the marriage but Roselle attempts to stop him, saying that Natsume made her choice for the greater good. Roselle expresses concern for Natsume's future but holds to his stance that Natsume made the right choice. Kazuya however still confronts Natsume on the topic and she admits that she doesn't want to go through with the plan but refuses to back down from it. On the day of the wedding, held impromptu in the Luxiole's Bridge, Kazuya speaks out against the marriage and is put in the detention barracks for his actions. Coco visits him in the barracks to inform him that the wedding was moved to tomorrow and asks if he had any regrets, to which Kazuya replies he has none. Outside, Coco secretly suggests to the Rune Angel Wing to do something. That night, Natsume dreams of one of the times Genievres comforted her when she was younger and wakes up to find Lily near her and the latter apologizes as she knocks Natsume out. In Kazuya's detention room, the guard is put to sleep by Kahlua and Nano quickly takes Kazuya's place as Lily and Anise guides Kazuya to the Hangar where they have prepared a shuttle with Natsume asleep inside for him and Natsume to stake out near the planet of Hokkori to wait out the situation. As the shuttle flies past the Bridge's view, Coco allows it to leave while Soldum seems to comprehend what's going on. Natsume wakes up inside the shuttle to find Kazuya piloting the vessel and demands to turn back if he doesn't want to face the immense consequences, to which he replies that he doesn't care. On the planet, Rico had provided the duo with provisions to last for a few days and Kazuya starts crafting a makeshift campsite for the two to stay in. Natsume and Kazuya relax together and on one occasion where they visit the beach, they witness a familiar rift in space that expels an enormous, moon-like construct. The duo are speechless but a sudden rain forces them back to their tent while Kazuya shows signs of sickness. Natsume suggests that they return to the Luxiole but Kazuya insists that he'll bear out the illness if it means keeping Natsume from being forcibly wed. Kazuya admits to liking Natsume and she returns his feelings with the kiss before the two agree that it would be in their best interest to return. Natsume uses a device to send out an SOS signal and Roselle arrives in a shuttle to bring the two back to the Luxiole. Apparently, the EDEN universe's White Moon's entry into NEUE caused the wedding to be canceled and the Luxiole begins to make plans to journey inside the mysterious rift in space as an entity demanded their presence inside. Within the Infinite Corridor, after the Luxiole survived through Parfait's first test, the Rune Angel Wing were to fight the Three Marquis one last time. Natsume has one last conversation with her former caretaker where she and Coco try to convince Genievres to stand down and be provided what little amnesty the UPW could give. Genievres turns the offer down, saying that his conscious along with his fellow Marquis have been integrated to their ships and their only safe passage home would be to defeat them and vice versa. Regrettably, the Angel Wing are forced into one last battle where their victory has Genievres contacting them one last time to say his goodbyes to Natsume before his ship is disintegrated by the Astral Parfait's main cannon. Natsume's epilogue has Kazuya guiding her around the Central Globe before she is called to the Luxiole's Bridge where her younger sister Yuzu tearfully informs her that Natsume is still viewed as a traitor and is considered an "exile". Natsume accepts her people's judgement and tells her sibling to act in her stead and to not worry for her as she has found a new home with the Luxiole. Eigou Kaiki no Toki 3 months after the initial encounter with the Will, Natsume along with the rest of the Luxiole's crew attended the 5th anniversary of Eden's liberation from the Val-Fasq on Juno. Natsume was handed her Angel Wing uniform and was officially enlisted into the team as a second lieutenant. In the celebration's end, Natsume, Kazuya, and Lily foil an attempt to sabotage the celebrations where Natsume revealed an ability to project a protective barrier around herself. Apparently Lily was aware of this as it was used previously by Natsume to run away from her. Soon after, the Luxiole is sent out to Val-Rundal to fight off the beginning of the Will invasion. With the sacrifice of the Elsior and its Emblem Frames, the Rune Angel Wing are sent back to NEUE to defend it against the Will fleets while Tact and the Elsior's crew assist the war effort from the Central Globe. From there, Natsume learns the pasts of her teammates. On the Luxiole's journey back to Seldar from Magiic, after the team learned of Kahlua's true memories, Noa contacted them from the White Moon with a message saying that the Infinite Corridor is predicted to open near Arms Alliance space. The Luxiole returns to Seldar for a quick resupply and is armed with the Dual Chrono Break Cannon before they take off for the outer reaches of Arms Alliance territory. According to Noa's logistics, the Infinite Corridor is predicted to open near the Arms Alliance space in 41 hours while the trip for the Luxiole will take 5 days at the soonest. Natsume is visibly distraught upon hearing this and Kazuya and Lunti attempt to cheer her up by cooking something for her, only to find a ship-wide shortage of sugar tracing back to Kelsie and Santa Rosa who stowed away onboard. When the Luxiole finally arrived in Arms Alliance space, they immediately confront a Will fleet around the area and heads to the capital planet of Hatchet. The Angel Wing makes planetfall and finds that instead of a traditional "invasion" they find all the inhabitants encased in an ice-like substance. The crew continue their investigation and reach the capital palace where Anise and Lily notice someone moving in between the pillars. The team tense themselves and Anise and Lily move to attack the moving figure, only to see a familiar barrier repel their blows away. Natsume recognizes the figure as her younger sister Yuzu and moves to embrace her before asking what happened to their home. Yuzu explains that a number of mysterious organisms descended from the sky and enveloped all of the planet's inhabitants in "ice". Yuzu's description of these organisms suggest that they were the nanomachine organisms that were taken from Femto and the team decide to return to the Luxiole with Yuzu joining them while also taking an encased person for further examination. The team bring the encased individual to the Infirmary where Noa is contacted and identifies the encasing as "nanopolymers". Mordent brings a case of nanomachines out to break the encasing and the individual inside is examined. Mordent concludes that while he is safe, the person who is "unfrozen" must be immediately treated or else they will not survive. The team ponder on how to proceed and the two fairies mutter that they know something whereupon Noa pieces together their insistence on staying on the Luxiole a clue to something. She concludes that the fairies stowed away on the Luxiole as their homeworld was close to the Arms Alliance territory and followed them here after fearing that the Will might have attacked their homeworld. Noa demands for the two to enlist the help of the fairies to restore the Arms Alliance to which they agree to, looking past the fact that the existence of their homeworld was supposed to be secret. The fairies haphazardly help give directions to the Bridge hands through a thick, cloud where they eventually reach the homeworld of the fairies, Sprite. The fairies "leader" Harcourt agree to help the Arms Alliance inhabitants and mobilizes the rest of the fairies on their arks to use their psychic abilities to neutralize the aftereffects of unfreezing the inhabitants from the nanopolymers. On their way back to Hatchet, Harcourt retells a legend that relates to the ancient war Magiic and Seldar waged against each other, the relationship between the Izayoi family line and the fairies, and how Seldar had previously discovered Sprite. The fairies all psychically commune with one another to form a large web of consciousness while Kazuya and Nano deploy on the First Aider to globally release the inhabitants, planet after planet. However, the inhabitants were apparently stuck in the same "sleep" like state Hamon, Mimolette, and Milfie was in and needed a catalyst for them to continue. Natsume urged Yuzu to stir her people's hearts and the latter's speech ends up lacking due to her natural timidness. Natsume is left no choice but to do it herself and communes with her native people at how their exiled princess has returned to save them from their pitiful states. Natsume's speech resembled more of a sneering peptalk and she ends with a laugh as it proved effective in allowing the fairies to safeguard their mentalities while the First Aider dispersed the nanomachines across the planets. With Hatchet restored first, Natsume parted with Yuzu and told her to stay strong to eventually become a fine leader. After the encounter with Sorbet, the Angel Wing are given some time off and Kazuya and Natsume avoid an accident with Cookie when Natsume collides with Kazuya with her barrier active to knock him out of the way when Cookie's holding glass shattered. The two continue their day where Kazuya inadvertently takes a spoonful of Anise's obscenely spicy curry for Natsume, goes to buy her food, protects her from a stray airborne sword, and entertains her at his expense when she was bored. Coco calls the two down to inform them Harcourt agreed to let them set foot on Sprite. Natsume and Kazuya explore a cave and arrive at small sanctuary where they relax before Kazuya takes a bite of a nearby tree's fruit and passes out. Natsume brings Kazuya back to the Luxiole to the Infirmary where the team gathered to see what happened. Kahlua identifies the consumed fruit's cursing effects on how it affects femininity and Kazuya awakes, only to speak in a very feminine inflection. Lily quickly normalizes him with her sword and the team joke about how something similar happened with Catherine, but quickly change their subject their long kept secret is revealed. The team relax together in the Tea Lounge until Natsume felt like taking a nap and hands Kazuya the keycard to her room. Kazuya promptly leaves and the team ask why Kazuya left with her keycard and Natsume explains that Kazuya left to make her bed. Apparently this went on for quite a while and the team joke at how Kazuya is Natsume's servant. The joking nature becomes serious however when Anise admits that she doesn't see Kazuya and Natsume as a couple at all, and instead compares to her relationship with Nano. Natsume is surprised to hear this but the rest of the team agree that judging from today's events, Kazuya has essentially been doing nearly everything for her. Rico justifies this because of Kazuya's inherent kindness but finds it hard to deny Anise's comparison. Natsume becomes distraught at how everyone didn't view herself and Kazuya as romantic partners and tried to think of something on how to fix this. Later that evening, Lily is seen practicing with her blade in the Training Room. As she prepared to finish up her exercise, Natsume creeped up behind her unnoticed. Lily is is initially horrified at how someone sneaked up behind her but calms down after realizing it was just a despondent Natsume. Natsume pleads for her to help her fix how everyone else viewed her relationship with Kazuya and Lily assures her that while the team agreed with Anise's claim, they have no doubts on relationship's validity. Natsume is however intent on playing her part in the relationship and Lily points her toward Rico and Kahlua for advice as she herself is not experienced in these things. Natsume begs Lily to help her as she has spent time with her the longest and Lily becomes motivated in knowing Natsume has nowhere else to turn to. Kazuya is called to Natsume's room where upon entering, he finds her in bowing to him on her knees and calls him "master". As Kazuya is being served food by Natsume in the Mess Hall, the rest of the team is entertained by the duo's new relationship dynamic and Kazuya complains to Lily on what exactly she told her. The shenanigans end as the team is called down to the Briefing Room where Noa orders for Natsume and Kazuya to clear the way for the new bottom half of the Luxiole and leave for the derelict half to apply the detonation sequences. Kazuya, Natsume, and Steline enter the derelict half to prime it for detonation but on the way back, the oxygen levels begin to decrease and Kazuya enters the shuttle and pulls Natsume in. However, her dress get stuck in the closed gate and with the oxygen levels decreasing, Kazuya has no choice but to tear her clothes off and quickly cover her with his jacket. Being that she is still very young and that her tradition has never allowed anyone to have a glimpse of bare skin, Natsume was too surprised at the events that occurred and shut herself in her room for a while. During this, Herea in the body of Roselle, targeted her room and whisked her away. Personality Despite being the youngest member of the Angel Wing, Natsume's royal upbringing makes her an unexpectedly mature, intelligent, and responsible member of the team. She is generally very formal, polite, and speaks with an archaic style of Japanese that seem to suggest the society and culture of the Arms Alliance. With such privileged birthright, Natsume shares a similar theme to Mint as both were born into a prestigious family and groomed to be proper heirs without their full consent. Whereas Mint grew up alone, Natsume had siblings to be a role model for and a confidant in Genievres during her time home. Regardless, both became well versed in their pressured future and Natsume fully embraced her lineage and sought to be an active example for her people both in her youth and her future as leader. Natsume's disposition before her exile was always for the sake of her people and she was willing to sacrifice her liberties for their continued prosperity. With most of her responsibility now taken away, she had time to catch up with the freedoms she never got to acquaint herself with. While no longer a formal princess, Natsume is still regularly referred to as "hime" (literally, princess) as her attitude and high-standards have not diminished. Nearly all of Natsume's comedic elements came from her young age and naivete that originates with her sheltered life. As much as she is trained to be temperate, patient, and regal, Natsume is still only 11 years old and acts like one in situations where she's not fully informed or have control over. For example, Anise's bad habit of mispronouncing words or replacing words she didn't know got on Natsume's annoyance. During her shiritori game with Kahlua, the former got angry at how Kahlua ended every word with her inflected "n" sound. Natsume also had immense curiosity to the "regular" things she never got to experience and her main hobby when she joined the Luxiole was to watch movies in the Theater Room. Like Chitose before her, Natsume's romance is relatively short-lived as she does not appear in the first game. Fortunately, Natsume's implemented route starts her relationship with Kazuya romantically while for Chitose, it was not until the third game. It could be said that the whole of MK is one large character arc as Natsume goes through a significant change in character during her time on the Luxiole. Natsume's romantic and personal theme is that of validation as she wanted to be treated as a regular individual from the people close to her and not to be viewed in a pedestal due to her royalty. Kazuya began their relationship as regular "friends" and soon the rest of the Angel Wing started to socialize with her in the way that she had wanted. When the rest of the team expressed how Natsume's relationship with Kazuya couldn't be viewed as the traditional form of romance, Natsume was fully intent on proving to them otherwise and was willingly to act like a servant for him. Gallery NatsumeIzayoi.jpg Image191_00.jpg| Eyecatch-10.png|Natsume Eyecatch 1 Eyecatch-12.png|Natsume Eyecatch 2 File:Galaxy_Angel_2_無限回廊の鍵_OP.mp4_snapshot_01.05_-2018.08.04_13.59.22-.png|Natsume in Papillon Chaser. Behind-the-scenes *Natsume's name comes from the Japanese name for the Jujube fruit, a fruit which is used in the production of some confectioneries. * In the post-game omake in Eigou Kaiki no Toki, Natsume is informed by Tapio that the Three Marquis's flagships have been discovered near Arms Alliance space with the nano-polymers of the Three Marquis' identities intact. * Without factoring in Nano's indeterminable age, Natsume is the youngest Angel wing pilot among both teams, at only eleven (Vanilla was 13 during the Moon Angel days). Category:Emblem Frame Pilots Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Rune Angel Troupe members Category:Luxiole Crewmembers